How Harry Potter Should Have Ended
by RoxanneReluisant
Summary: The way the series should have ended, according to me. Set about six - nine months after book seven. Harry/Ginny, Implied Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius implied slash. Warnings: None, pure and utter fluff, with occasional family friendly innuendos. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. Plotline is.

**Date:** Oct. 11th 2008

**Author:** glrox a.k.a. Roxanne

**How Harry Potter Should Have Ended: **The way the series should have ended, according to me. Set about six - nine months after book seven. Harry/Ginny, Implied Ron/Hermione, Remus/Sirius. Warnings: None, pure and utter fluff, with occasional family friendly innuendos.

**Notes:** The ending made me depressed. So I changed it. Also based upon a picture that my friend discovered on Deviantart, drawn by oneirogenic. It's...adorable, simply put. And it got me thinking. So here you have it. The REAL ending to HP. Don't flame if you don't like it.

HOW HARRY POTTER SHOULD HAVE ENDED.

"Remus, Sirius, I'm home!" A certain Boy-Who-Lived burst through the door, kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on a nearby chair. "And I've brought company!" He added, turning to grin at Ginny, who blushed in the doorway.

"Harry, Ginny! What a pleasant surprise." A head popped out from the kitchen doorway, and Remus peered over his reading glasses at the two teens. "I just finished a batch of blueberry muffins, and Sirius is upstairs. How has your summer been going, Ginny?"

"Oh, just fine, Mr. Lupin." She quipped cheerfully. "Helping Mum around the house. Having to deal with Ron pining."

"Ah, Hermione is still in France with her family? That's nice. When is she due to come back?"

"My birthday." Harry cut in, and the two came into the kitchen. The bespectacled boy – technically a man, but Remus couldn't help but see him as a boy still – snatched two muffins from the plate, handing one to Ginny and biting into the other one quickly.

"Harry...the paper..." Remus pointed out, and Harry grunted, pulling the piece of muffin cup off his tongue.

"Moony! Moony where are all my clean shirts!?" Came the cry, and down the stairs into the kitchen arrived Sirius Black, long-haired, unshaven, and still dripping wet, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a towel wrapped around his neck. He stopped on the last stair, blinking as he saw Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, hello there Harry." He said politely. Remus laughed.

"They're hung up in the laundry room until I can iron them." The werewolf responded. "Hurry up and put on some clothes or else the kids are going to eat all the muffins."

"Muffins! Great!" Sirius said excitedly, dashing around the corner and grabbing a fresh shirt, then zipping upstairs. In a matter of moments he returned, tucking his shirt into his pants, tying his hair back behind his head with an elastic band. He gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek and snatched up two muffins, shoving one in his mouth before anyone could protest and tossing aside the paper, and then slowly peeling the paper from the second one.

"So how's training going, Harry? I heard old Mad-eye took you under his wing over at the Ministry."

"Oh, you know I'm not really supposed to talk about it. But I've been doing really well."

"Dad says that Harry is the talk of the Ministry. And all the kids at school are talking about you." Ginny said excitedly. Harry smiled at her happily and she blushed.

"And what about you two?" Sirius said through a mouth of muffin, which earned him a glare from his partner. "Sorry Remus."

Ginny blushed even redder. "Oh...we're going to get married as soon as I turn seventeen." She said softly, and Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry should be a fully-fledged Auror by then. Then you two can get your own place." Remus glanced back at Sirius. "Wouldn't want to ruin your first few years by living with us."

Sirius smirked. "I'm sure we would be very conducive to...starting a family..." He said, winking over at Remus saucily. The werewolf jumped up and cleared his throat, turning and waving his wand over the crumbs on the floor so no one could see his face.

"Yeah. Things should turn out just right." Harry said brightly. The rest of the members of the kitchen all nodded cheerfully, and the two eldest looked at each other happily.


End file.
